


Amore sott'acqua

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ginger man [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry aveva preso sul serio il suo voler salvare Ron alla prova del torneo tremaghi.Personaggi: Harry, RonPrompt: Risposte





	Amore sott'acqua

Amore sott'acqua

Harry dimenò le gambe, sentendole pulsare, le membrane alle sue mani e ai suoi piedi erano gonfiate dalla corrente d’acqua. I corti capelli neri gli aleggiavano intorno al viso pallido e le branchie verde gli si muovevano ai lati del collo, avvertiva il battito cardiaco accelerato rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Strattonò un paio di volte le alghe che tenevano bloccato il corpo abbandonato di Ron. I capelli rossi del migliore amico, incosciente, gli aleggiavano intorno al viso, coprendogliene metà. 

Potter strinse le labbra, sentiva delle fitte al cuore e gli occhi gli bruciavano.

< Non posso lasciarti qui, non posso perderti ora…> pensò. Strattonò più forte e si graffiò le dita, sentendo i versi delle sirene in lontananza.

< Voglio delle risposte, voglio sapere se tu provi quello che provo per te! > si disse.

 


End file.
